


Intentions

by Spacecadet72



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Alice has some questions for Benoit before he and Marta go out on a date.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple of longer, more plotty fics in the works, but this one has been on my list for a while. I just love sibling and sibling like relationships and can totally see Alice doing this to Benoit, but ultimately being supportive. This kind of thing is my jam and I had such a fun time writing it. :)

Benoit had barely knocked on the door of the Cabrera's house, when it opened to reveal an unsmiling Alice. He had been coming to pick up Marta for a dinner date, and had expected to have her answer the door, but kept his smile firmly in place.

"Alice, it's good to see you," he said, walking into the foyer as Alice stepped aside to let him in.

"Marta's getting ready, but I thought we could talk for a minute," Alice said, sounding much more serious than Benoit had experienced her before.

He had an inkling what this conversation would be about, and nodded, knowing there was no getting past it. "Of course," he said, following Alice into the library. He took a seat when she indicated he should sit, and got comfortable. It didn't escape his notice that she had him sitting in the chair where he had all the Thrombey's sit while he interrogated them. The installation of knives was gone, but the chair he was sitting in still felt like the hot seat.

"I like you, Mr. Blanc," Alice started, her tone firm and her presence commanding, even as she wore a hoodie and jogging pants, her feet bare.

"I'm glad to hear that, Alice. I like you too," he said, keeping his smile polite.

"I wanted to ask you about your intentions towards my sister," she said, her chin raising a fraction of an inch as she regarded him coolly.

He kept his gaze trained firmly on hers as he answered. She wouldn't be getting a nervous beau tonight. "I love your sister, Alice. I want to continue pursuing a relationship with her."

Alice nodded, seemingly happy with that answer. "And her money?"

"While I only met her a day or two before she received her inheritance, it means nothing to me. As much as I know the money is helpful for your family, I know it's also caused your sister a great deal of grief. Besides, even if I were the gold digging type, I do well enough for myself. I don't need your sister's money."

Alice stared him down for a moment, her eyes narrowing, before she nodded again.

He seemed to be doing well, and as much as he knew this wasn't going to jeopardize his relationship with Marta, he really did want her sister to approve. He knew how family disapproval could cause tension and he didn't want that for Marta.

"Are you going to marry her?"

Now, this question did throw him for a moment. He and Marta had been friends and solving cases together for several months, but they had only been seeing each other romantically for a few weeks.

"I don't think we've been dating long enough to know whether this is heading towards marriage, but that is something your sister and I will have to discuss if we get closer to that point," he said, the words sincere. He didn't know if marriage was something Marta even wanted. He just wanted to be with Marta, and was content to spend time getting to know her better before they started asking serious questions.

Alice nodded a third time, seemingly satisfied with his answers.

"And you know that if you hurt her, we have enough money now to get away with murder?"

"I have no plans to hurt your sister, but will accept whatever punishment she or you deem fit if I do," he said, holding up his hands in surrender.

Alice seemed impressed by that answer and nodded.

"Well, do I pass?" he asked, humor in his tone.

A sheepish grin broke out on Alice's lips. "I'm sorry for all the questions, but I had to ask them. Especially since you're--" she broke off, blushing slightly at her misstep.

Benoit chuckled. "I know I'm a little old for your sister, but we're both adults and she doesn't seem to see that as a deal breaker. Do you find it strange?"

"A little," she admitted, "but you make Marta really happy, happier than any of her other boyfriends, so it's not a big deal."

"I'm glad to hear that," he said, smiling at the thought of making Marta happier than anyone else.

"I have another question," Alice asked, but instead of looking serious like she had before, she leaned forward in her chair and looked at him eagerly. "What's the craziest murder case you've ever worked?"

Benoit settled back into his chair as he thought through his past cases. "Well, your sister's case was certainly an interesting one, but I know you've heard all about that. Now, there was a case I worked about ten years ago involving a locked room, a bowling ball and a pet parrot..."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Marta followed the sound of voices and laughter into the library. "Alice? Benoit?" she asked, brows furrowing in confusion. She hadn't expected to find her boyfriend and her sister spending time together before her date.

They looked up at her call, both of them with smiles on their faces. "Oh, Marta," Benoit said, standing and smoothing his tie down. "I was just telling Alice about a case I worked a while back. She wanted to know the most interesting case I'd ever worked," he said as he walked closer to her.

"That wasn't Harlan's case?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, that was probably my most interesting case, but I didn't want to bore Alice with a story she's already heard," he said as he reached her. 

She felt her cheeks warm at the look he gave her. She was dressed simply in a knee length black dress, her hair up and away from her face. He was looking at her with such open affection and attraction that she couldn't help but lean up and kiss him softly.

"If you guys are going to be gross, at least let me leave first," Alice said, exaggerated disgust in her tone.

"Sorry, Alice," Marta said, a grin belying any real apology.

As Alice reached them, she leaned over to wrap Marta in quick hug. "He's a good one," she said, before walking out of the library.

Marta looked up at Benoit, a question in her eyes. "Were you only talking about the case?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "She wanted to know my intentions towards you."

"And what did you say?" she asked as she took his hand and they walked towards the front of the house together.

He shrugged. "Oh, just that I love you and want you to be happy."

Marta smiled at that. "You do make me happy," she said, stopping as they reached the front door. "And I love you, too."

"I'm glad to hear that, darling," he said, giving her hand a squeeze.

"And you?"

He tilted his head in confusion. "Me?"

"Do I make you happy?" she asked, stepping in closer to him.

"Oh, you have no idea," he said, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips.


End file.
